Special Operations Clone Trooper
Special Operation Clone Trooper character data created by Wikia user JediPorg12. Affiliations: The Galactic Republic The SOCT (Special Operation Clone Trooper) units are elite clone units personally trained by Jango Fett and Null Squad ARC Troopers. Whereas most variants of Clone Troopers are trained as poster boys for the Republic, SOCTs are trained to ignore rules to succeed in the mission at hand, meaning that they are weapons waiting to be deployed on targets that will surely fall to a squad of these elite commandos. Statistics are given for a large variety of weapons (Including the Missile Launcher and Grenades), however, a single SOCT will not possess all these weapons at once, as specialites among the unit will have a singular specialization. The only "Standard" issue weapons of SOCT units are the Special Operations Blaster System and the Special Operations Sidearm System. Special Operation Clone Trooper Statistics (CL 10) Medium Human Nonheroic 6/Soldier 4/Elite Trooper 4 Destiny Points: 1; Force Points: 26; Dark Side Score: 2 Initiative: '''+12; '''Senses: '''Low-Light Vision, Perception: +13 '''Languages: '''Basic, Mando'a Defenses Reflex Defense: 24 (Flat-Footed: 22), Fortitude Defense: 25, Will Defense: 16 Hit Points: 57, Damage Reduction: 3, Damage Threshold: 24 Offense '''Speed: '''6 Squares, 12 Squares (Special Operations Sidearm System) '''Melee: Unarmed +14 (1d6+6) Melee: 'Bayonet +14 (1d8+6) '''Melee: 'Garrote +14 (1d6+6) 'Melee: 'Vibrodagger +14 (2d4+6) 'Ranged: 'Special Operations Blaster System +15 (3d8+4) 'Ranged: 'Special Operations Blaster System +13 (5d8+4) with Burst Fire 'Ranged: 'Special Operations Blaster System (Ion Mode) +15 (3d8+4 (Ion)) 'Ranged: 'Special Operations Blaster System (Ion Mode) +13 (5d8+4 (Ion)) with Burst Fire 'Ranged: 'Missile Launcher +13 (6d6+4, 2-square Splash) 'Ranged: 'Special Operations Sidearm System +13 (3d8+4) 'Ranged: 'Special Operations Sidearm System +8 (3d8+4) and Special Operations Sidearm System +8 (3d8+4) 'Ranged: 'Special Operations Sniper Rifle +13 (3d10+4) 'Ranged: 'Special Operations Sniper Rifle +13 (3d10+4) (Ion Mode) 'Ranged: 'Special Operations Close-Quarters Slugthrower +13 (3d12+4) Point Blank or +13 (2d6+4) Short Range '''Ranged: Frag Grenade (2) +13 (4d6+4, 2-square Burst) Ranged: Ion Grenade (2) +13 (4d6+4 (Ion), 2-square Burst) Base Attack Bonus: +12, Grab: '+14 '''Attack Options: 'Autofire (Special Operations Blaster System), Brace (Riflemaster (Special Operations Blaster System), Burst Fire (Special Operations Blaster System), Riflemaster, Sniper 'Special Actions: 'Delay Damage, Point-Blank Shot Base Stats 'Abilities: 'Strength 15, Dexterity 13, Constitution 10, Intelligence 12, Wisdom 10, Charisma 8 '''Talents: Armored Defense, Controlled Burst, Greater Weapon Focus (Special Operations Blaster System), Improved Armored Defense 'Feats: 'Armor Proficiency (Light), Armor Proficiency (Medium), Burst Fire, Dual Weapon Mastery I, Exotic Weapon Proficiency (Garrote), Exotic Weapon Proficiency (Special Operations Blaster System), Exotic Weapon Proficiency (Special Operations Sniper Rifle), Martial Arts I, Point-Blank Shot, Riflemaster, Sniper, Weapon Focus (Special Operations Blaster System), Weapon Proficiency (Heavy Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Advanced Melee Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: 'Initiative +13, Perception +14, Stealth +13 'Possessions: 'Special Operations Armor System (+7 Reflex, +2 Fortitude; Low-Light Vision), Special Operations Blaster System, Missile Launcher (4 Missiles), Special Operations Sniper Rifle, Special Operations Close-Quarters Slugthrower, Special Operations Sidearm System (2), Garrote, Vibrodagger, Frag Grenade (2), Ion Grenade (2), Utility Belt (Standard, Integrated Equipment) with Medpac Category:Homebrew Content Category:Humans